The present invention relates to an adjustable easel. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable easel that provides maximum degree of positional flexibility and versatility related to functions of the easel.
While there are many easels that allow some degree of adjusting the position of a canvas that they hold, none of them provides a full degree of freedom that a user requires. Also, stability of a mechanism adjusting the position of a canvas while providing convenience of adjusting without a tool or excessive force was not satisfactory.
An adjustable easel, which can provide full degree of freedom, stable and convenient operation of canvas position adjustment, compact size and portability, and versatile storage space, has long been in need.